In the related art, a double-bearing fishing reel is provided with a level wind device so as to uniformly wind a fishing line on a spool that is rotatably supported between left and right side plates. The level wind device includes a fishing line guide body that reciprocates in a left and right direction in front of the spool in conjunction with the winding operation of a handle that is rotatably provided on one side plate. Accordingly, when the fishing line is threaded through the fishing line guide body, the fishing line can be wound on the spool in parallel (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, when a clutch mechanism is operated for separation in the fishing reel including the fishing line guide body so that the spool is switched to a free rotation state, the fishing line is unwound from the spool through the fishing line guide body. However, when the fishing line is unwound, a distance between the fishing line wound on the spool and the fishing line guide body is short and the guide width of the fishing line guide body for the fishing line is relatively small due to a necessity for guiding and winding the fishing line on the spool in parallel. For this reason, unwinding resistance applied to the fishing line is increased. As a result, there is a problem in that a flying distance of a terminal tackle at the time of casting is shortened, the unwinding speed of the fishing line is reduced, or the like.
For this reason, when the fishing line is unwound in Patent Document 2, the fishing line guide body, which includes an enlarged circular portion formed at an outer end (upper end) thereof, is rotated forward by a forward operation of an operation member, which is provided on the side plate opposite to the handle, to unwind the fishing line through the circular portion. Accordingly, unwinding resistance applied to the fishing line can be reduced.